Marry U
by Hikari Hoshigawa
Summary: Kyuhyun akan melamar Sungmin secara resmi di depan keluarga Sungmin, tapi ternyata ada pengganggu yang tak diundang, apakah yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan? Check this story chapter 3 is up! Sekuel Happiness For You. Warning: Boys Love, gaje abis.
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong semuanya! Saya membawa fanfict baru lagi. Fanfict yang merupakan sekuel dari fanfict saya sebelumnya yang berjudul "Happiness For You". Selamat membaca!

**Title : Marry U**

**Cast : KyuMin (main), Super Junior member, ****Tuan dan Nyonya Cho, Tuan dan Nyonya Lee, Cho Ahra, Lee Sungjin, dan cast lainnya**

**Warning : Boys Love, gak jelas,**** Author POV, dan penggambaran cerita sesuai kehendak author.**

_Aku tidak memiliki apapun dalam diriku…_

_Hanya ada cinta yang tak pernah padam…_

_Walau badai menghalangi…_

_Aku berjanji akan berada di sisimu…_

_Hingga rambut kita memutih…_

**Author POV**

Hari itu setelah Sungmin menyelesaikan schedulenya bersama Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung dan juga Wookie, di dorm mereka kedatangan tiga orang yeoja yang sangat mereka hormati. Ya, tiga yeoja itu adalah Nyonya Lee, Nyonya Cho, dan Cho Ahra. Melihat tiga yeoja itu datang ke dorm mereka membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin heran. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Umma, kenapa ada di sini? Noona juga." Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi sebelumnya.

"Kami datang untuk memberitahu kalian berdua bahwa akan ada acara makan malam di rumah kita Kyu." Kata Ahra noona menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Aku juga harus ikut, noona?" tanya Sungmin dengan ekspresi bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja Min. Ini pertemuan keluarga kita dengan keluarga Cho. Kau bisa kan, chagi?" sekarang Nyonya Lee yang menjawab sambil memegang bahu Sungmin.

"Wah, jangan-jangan mau bicara tentang pernikahan ya ahjumma?" suara Yesung memperjelas tujuan kedatangan tiga yeoja itu.

"MWO!" teriak KyuMin kompak.

"Wah, Min hyung sebentar lagi menjadi Nyonya Cho Sungmin! Daebak!" suara Wookie yang penuh kebahagiaan dengan ekspresi mengkhayal tingkat tinggi membayangkan Sungmin menikah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kasian Min hyung dong, Wookie! Masa' jadi 'istri' setan, wkwkwkwk!" tawa Donghae yang mengundang deathglare dari Kyuhyun. Segera saja Eunhyuk yang sadar dengan tatapan membunuh dari Kyuhyun segera menyeret kabur Donghae ke tempat yang aman sebelum setan yang bersemayam di tubuh Kyuhyun meminta korban *alay mode on*

Setelah semua calon korban evil Kyuhyun (baca: YeWook dan HaeHyuk) diungsikan oleh author karena suka keceplosan ngomong macam-macam, tinggallah 2 namja dan 3 yeoja di ruang tengah dorm itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan umma mereka dan Ahra dan mulai berbincang serius setelah sebelumnya Kyuhyun menyuruh author memasang tanda 'Yang Tidak Berkepentingan Dilarang Menguping' (?).

"Jadi, bagaimana Kyu?" kata Nyonya Cho akhirnya.

"Baiklah umma, nanti malam aku akan datang bersama Minnie hyung." Kata Kyuhyun setuju dan diikuti anggukan setuju oleh Sungmin juga. Setelah selesai dengan urusan mereka, Nyonya Lee, Nyonya Cho, dan juga Ahra pamit dari dorm itu.

~~~SKIP TIME LAGI~~~

Malam harinya di rumah keluarga Cho. Nyonya Cho dan Lee sedang sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam di ruang makan. Mereka sedang menata makanan untuk di taruh di meja makan. Sedangkan Tuan Cho dan Lee sedang mendiskusikan tanggal pernikahan yang cocok untuk pernikahan kedua putra mereka di ruang tengah. Di sudut lain rumah itu, tepatnya di ruang keluarga, terlihat sepasang namja dan yeoja yang sedang berbincang serius.

"Ayolah, Sungjin-ah! Bujuk hyungmu ya?" kata si yeoja yang bernama Ahra, noona dari Kyuhyun.

"Tapi noona, Sungmin hyung tidak akan mau jika di suruh memakai gaun di pesta pernikahannya. Kenapa bukan Kyuhyun hyung saja yang pakai gaun?" kata Sungjin balik bertanya.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau mau semua orang di pernikahan mereka muntah-muntah melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang gak ada imut-imutnya malah bikin orang ingin melempar sepatu ke wajah setannya itu?"kata Ahra noona dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Dan Sungjin langsung memasang wajah ngeri membayangkan perkataan Ahra jika menjadi kenyataan. *author dibakar sama SparKyu*

"Benar noona. Sungmin hyung jauh lebih pantas mengunakkan gaun dibanding Kyuhyun hyung, ihhh membayangkannya saja aku sudah merinding." Ujar Sungjin lagi. Kali ini dia mulai menyetujui rencana Ahra.

"Lagipula posisi uke dalam hubungan mereka berada pada diri Sungmin kan?" dan Sungjin pun hanya mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah! Sudah diputuskan, Lee Sungmin akan menggunakan gaun di pernikahannya." Ucap Ahra nyaring membuat kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Sungmin berhenti sementara melakukan aktivitas mereka. Mereka berusaha mencerna kata-kata Ahra.

"MWOOO!" teriakan keempat orang tua itu membahana di seluruh penjuru rumah itu bahkan sampai terdengar keluar rumah itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang baru keluar dari mobil manager mereka karena Kyuhyun kurang pandai menyetir jadi Sungmin yang menyetir mobil hasil pinjaman dari manager mereka, terkejut mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam rumah besar itu. Segera mereka masuk ke dalam rumah itu tanpa membunyikan bel terlebih dahulu.

Krieeet

Dan apa yang mereka lihat? 6 orang di dalam rumah itu malah sedang berbisik-bisik seperti menyusun strategi rahasia. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bingung melihat keluarga mereka bersikap aneh seperti itu.

"Apa penyakit pabbo Yesung hyung bisa menular ya?" begitulah isi pikiran sepasang kekasih ini melihat keluarga mereka bersikap aneh.

Setelah menyadari kehadiran KyuMin di rumah itu, mereka segera membubarkan barisan dan menuju peran masing-masing. Nyonya Cho dan Lee segera melanjutkan menata meja makan yang akan digunakan untuk makan malam. Sedangkan Tuan Cho dan Lee menarik kedua putra mereka yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah bingung berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tengah dimana sudah ada dua orang lain yang bernama Ahra dan Sungjin yang sedang tersenyum mencurigakan ke arah mereka.

"Annyeong hyungdeul!" sapa Sungjin pada dua namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Annyeong Sungjin-ah. Bogoshippo yo!" kata Sungmin sambil memeluk Sungjin erat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memandang cemburu pada Sungjin.

"Dengan dongsaengnya pun kau bisa cemburu Kyu?" suara Ahra menyinggung Kyuhyun yang tepat berdiri di hadapannya.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ahra dan segera mengambil tempat duduk di antara Sungmin dan Sungjin membuat kakak-beradik Lee ini melepas pelukan rindu mereka secara terpaksa.

"MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP" suara teriakan khas ibu-ibu terdengar dari arah ruang makan. Segera saja semua penduduk di ruang tengah beranjak dari posisi mereka dan menuju ke arah ruang makan. Mereka duduk dengan posisi Tuan Cho berada di tengah seakan memimpin acara makan malam itu. Nyonya Cho duduk di sebelah kiri Tuan Cho. Tuan Lee duduk di sebelah kanan Tuan Cho dan tepat di sampingnya ada Nyonya Lee. Di depan Nyonya Lee adalah Ahra. Di samping Ahra berturut-turut Kyuhyun lalu Sungmin. Sedangkan di depan Kyuhyun adalah Sungjin. Acara makan malam itu berlangsung dalam diam. Tidak ada satupun yang berniat mencairkan suasana, hingga sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan di meja makan itu.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan melamar Sungmin di depan kami, Kyu?" suara Tuan Lee yang bijaksana benar-benar memecahkan keheningan. Tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun yang baru akan meminum air putih di depannya langsung menyemprotkan semua air dalam mulutnya, untungnya Sungjin dan Nyonya Lee refleks bersembunyi ke kolong meja sebelum wajah mereka menjadi korban. Sedangkan Sungmin batuk-batuk karena baru saja dia tersedak makanan yang baru masuk ke tenggorokannya. Ahra dan Nyonya Cho membantu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membersihkan semua kekacauan itu. Sedangkan Tuan Cho dan Lee hanya tertawa melihat reaksi kedua putra mereka. Nyonya Lee dan Sungjin keluar dari persembunyian mereka saat melihat semua sudah aman.

"Kami sudah tahu semuanya dari Leeteuk, Kyu. Kau melamar Sungmin setelah kalian pulang dari acara penghargaan di Osaka waktu itu kan?" sekarang giliran Tuan Cho yang membuat KyuMin salah tingkah.

"Itu semua benar, appa." Kata Kyuhyun jujur meskipun dalam hati mengutuk Leeteuk yang sudah menceritakan semuanya pada keluarganya dan Sungmin.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan melamar Sungmin secara resmi di depanku?" kata Tuan Lee lagi dengan ekspresi tegas. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun makin gugup.

"Itu...aku..."Kyuhyun berkata tergagap sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang tersembunyi di bawah meja makan, untuk menguatkan dirinya.

"Sudahlah, appa. Aku dan Kyu masih sibuk dengan tour concert kami."Sungmin berusaha membela Kyuhyun dengan penjelasannya. Tetapi sayangnya, kata-kata Sungmin tidak diindahkan oleh appanya. Bahkan acara makan malam itu seakan terhenti untuk sementara. Semua orang yang ada di meja makan mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang ditatap, hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya gugup. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Benar, Kyuhyun memang belum melamar Sungmin secara resmi di depan keluarga mereka. Lamaran yang Kyuhyun lakukan waktu malam mereka kembali dari Osaka waktu itu juga terkesan mendadak dan buu-buru, meskipun akhirnya Sungmin tetap menerima cincin tanda kepemilikan darinya. Tapi, apa yang Kyuhyun harus lakukan sekarang? Apakah dia harus melamar Sungmin secara mendadak juga di depan keluarga mereka malam ini? Tidak, dia tidak mau melamar Sungmin secara resmi di depan orang tua Sungmin tanpa persiapan sedikit pun. Setidaknya dia harus membawa semacam mas kawin atau hadiah lamaran untuk keluarga Sungmin. Bukannya dengan tangan kosong bahkan terpaksa oleh keadaan begini.

"Aku..." Kyuhyun mulai berbicara pelan sekali, mengundang semua orang di meja makan itu harus mendekatkan kepala mereka lebih dekat ke arah Kyuhyun untuk mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh lelaki yang telah berusia 25 tahun sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Bahkan Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya dan author beserta readers yang ngumpet dibawa meja *emang muat* juga ikut-ikutan menajamkan telinga. Tak lupa author menyiapkan recorder untuk merekam kata-kata Kyuhyun kalau-kalau penyakit pikun author kumat *kagak penting*. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun meyakinkan dirinya lalu mulai menegakkan kepalanya menatap semua orang yang ada di meja makan. "Aku...aku tidak akan melamar Sungmin hyung..."

"MWOOOO!" suara teriakan part 2 terdengar lagi dari rumah besar keluarga Cho hingga keluar rumah mereka. Semua orang memandang Kyuhyun dengan tampang berbeda-beda. Sungmin berusaha menahan air matanya sedangkan Sungjin segera menghampiri hyungnya dan memeluk hyung satu-satunya itu berniat menenangkan. Dan Ahra, noona Kyuhyun, malah memandang adiknya dengan tajam. Tak jarang Ahra melemparkan deathglare berjuta-juta volt ke arah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Tuan Lee dan Nyonya Lee memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dan Tuan Cho serta Nyonya Cho memandang penuh kecewa ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang dipandang seperti itu jadi bingung. Padahal dia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya secara keseluruhan tapi sudah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara tahu. Maksudku, aku tidak akan melamar Sungmin hyung tanpa persiapan begini. Bagaimana appa?" ucapan Kyuhyun akhirnya menetralkan suasana mencekam di meja makan itu. Dan semua orang yang ada di situ pun membulatkan mulut mereka sehingga membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Jadi, kapan Kyu?"lagi-lagi pertanyaan laknat itu terdengar lagi. Kyuhyun benar-benar capek menjawabnya.

"Besok malam saja. Umma, appa, dan Ahra yang akan mempersiapkan lamarannya."usul Nyonya Cho pada Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan raut tidak suka dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Umma! Aku yang akan menyiapkannya sendiri. Aku sudah dewasa dan aku akan menentukan semua yang aku perlukan untuk masa depanku dan Sungmin hyung."ucap Kyuhyun sok dewasa meskipun umurnya memang sudah sangat dewasa.

"Baiklah, berarti sudah diputuskan, lamaran akan dilangsungkan besok malam di rumah keluarga Lee."keputusan mutlak keluar dari mulut Tuan Cho yang ditanggapi anggukan dari semua orang yang ada di meja makan itu, terkecuali Kyuhyun yang melongo tidak percaya. Lagi-lagi appanya mengambil keputusan seenaknya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi besok malam. Acara lamaran itu harus sempurna. Dia akan mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Tidak akan mengecewakan keluarga Sungmin maupun keluarganya. Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan prihatin. Dia yakin Kyuhyun akan kesulitan mempersiapkan semuanya sendirian besok. Apakah dia harus membantu Kyuhyun?

Acara makan malam pun selesai. Tuan Lee beserta istri dan anaknya, Sungjin, pamit pulang pada keluarga Cho. Mereka pun meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Cho setelah memeluk putra sulung mereka serta calon menantu mereka.

"Kyu, aku mempercayakan Sungmin padamu." Kata Tuan Cho sambil memeluk Kyuhyun lalu memeluk Sungmin. Lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Jangan sampai lupa makan dan terlalu lelah ya, Minnie? Dan Kyu, jaga Minnie untuk umma ya?" kata Nyonya Lee sebelum berlalu mengikuti Tuan Cho masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hyung, aku tak sabar melihatmu memakai gaun di pernikahanmu nanti? Hehehe" ucap Sungjin pada Sungmin yang dibalas pelototan dari Sungmin.

"Mwoya?" Sungmin menatap Sungjin minta penjelasan.

"Hyung akan tahu jika saatnya tiba." Kata Sungjin lagi kemudian memeluk hyungnya sekali lagi. Sungmin membalas pelukan dongsaengnya dengan penuh kasih. Setelah memeluk Sungmin, Sungjin pun memeluk Kyuhyun dan berbisik pelan pada Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun hyung, jaga baik-baik Sungmin hyung. Jangan sampai kau menyakitinya. Kalau tidak, kau akan berhadapan denganku. Ingat itu!" ancam Sungjin kemudian melepas pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Sebelum berbalik menuju mobil keluarga Lee, Kyuhyun membalas ancaman Sungjin.

"Tenang saja Sungjin-ah. Hyung-mu itu sudah menjadi milikku dan milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menjadi milik orang lain." Kata Kyuhyun yang disambut lambaian tangan dari Sungjin yang sudah berada di depan pintu mobil. Sungmin yang mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun pun langsung merona malu. Sedangkan Ahra yang ada di belakang mereka hanya terkikik geli mendengarnya. Dongsaengnya itu memang penuh kejutan rupanya.

Setelah keluarga Lee pergi, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun ikut pamit pulang ke dorm. Karena besok Sungmin ada jadwal di pagi hari, maka mereka tidak bisa menginap di rumah Kyuhyun seperti permintaan Nyonya Cho. Sebelum pulang, Kyuhyun sepertinya mendapatkan wejangan-wejangan dari appanya. Nyonya Cho sedang masuk ke dalam rumah kembali untuk membungkus beberapa makanan untuk dibawa ke dorm Super Junior. Sedangkan Sungmin mengobrol santai dengan Ahra sambil menunggu Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah, aku punya permintaan tapi janji kau tidak akan marah jika mendengarnya ya?" kata Ahra sebelumnya.

"Mmm, apa itu noona?" Sungmin agak penasaran dengan pertanyaan Ahra.

"Apa kau...mmm, kau mau tidak menggunakan gaun di pernikahanmu dan Kyu nanti?" tanya Ahra hati-hati. Dia takut menyinggung Sungmin. Sungmin adalah namja dan bagaimana mungkin seorang namja mau memakai gaun yang jelas-jelas adalah pakaian seorang yeoja. Meskipun wajah Sungmin lebih cantik dari yeoja, dia tetaplah namja.

"Kalau noona sangat menginginkannya, akan aku pertimbangkan." Ucapan Sungmin membuat mata Ahra berbinar-binar seperti ada bintang yang bersinar di bola matanya.

"Benarkah? Gomawo, Sungmin-ah! Aku benar-benar tersanjung jika kau mau mengabulkan keinginanku untuk melihat calon istri Kyu menggunakan gaun pengantin yang cantik." Kata Ahra sambil memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin agak tersenyum miris mendengar impian Ahra. Ternyata Ahra menginginkan seorang yeoja yang mendampingi Kyuhyun. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun malah memilih Sungmin yang adalah namja tulen. Sungmin merasa bersalah karena membuat Kyu memilih jalan terlarang ini. Namun, apakah yang bisa dilakukannya? Dia juga sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya jika Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya dan memilih seorang yeoja untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Bahkan membayangkannya pun Sungmin tidak ingin. Cukup sudah penderitaannya dulu saat menyimpan perasaan terlarang ini dari Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun tidak menyatakan cintanya terlebih dulu pada Sungmin, maka mungkin Sungmin masih akan menderita sampai sekarang karena menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Min, ayo pergi!" suara ketus Kyuhyun menginterupsi acara berpelukan Sungmin dan Ahra. Sungmin pun menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan benar saja Kyuhyun sedang menatap tidak suka pada dua orang di hadapannya.

"Aigoo, kau ini terlalu posesif Kyu. Bahkan kau sampai cemburu pada noona-mu sendiri, ckckck" ucap Ahra setelah melepas pelukannya pada Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun langsung mencibir noonanya itu.

"Ini Sungmin-ah." Nyonya Cho memberikan berantang-rantang makanan kepada Sungmin. "Bawa untuk persediaan makanan di dorm kalian. Setidaknya, cukup untuk 3 hari ke depan. Umma tahu kalian sangat sibuk tapi jangan lupa makan ya. Jaga kondisi kalian juga." Nasihat Nyonya Cho pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Gomawo, umma!" kata Sungmin sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya di depan calon ibu mertua.

"Ya, semoga saja tidak dihabiskan Shindong hyung dan maknae TVXQ yang akhir-akhir ini sering datang ke dorm kami umma karena kekurangan makanan di dormnya." Ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"Kyu, kau ini." Sungmin men-deathglare Kyuhyun karena sudah berkata yang tidak-tidak.

"Ya sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian segera pulang. Sudah larut malam." Tuan Cho berkata dengan lembut sambil tersenyum pada anak dan calon menantunya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih atas undangan makan malamnya appa, umma, dan Ahra noona. Aku senang sekali." Kata Sungmin terakhir kalinya sambil membungkuk sekali lagi lalu berjalan menuju mobil yang dipakainya bersama Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah berjalan duluan ke arah mobil itu. Mobil yang ditumpangi KyuMin pun menghilang dari pandangan.

"Sungmin memang menantu yang baik ya, yeobo?" ucap Nyonya Cho pada suaminya.

"Benar. Pilihan Kyuhyun tidak salah rupanya. Aku bangga dengan putra kita." Ucap Tuan Cho sambil beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah bersama istrinya.

"Aku mempercayakan Kyuhyun padamu Sungmin-ah. Aku tahu kau akan jadi istri yang baik bagi Kyu dan tentu saja umma yang baik bagi anak-anak kalian kelak." Ucap Ahra sebelum beranjak masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sementara itu, ada seseorang yang sepertinya sedang mengamati pertemuan keluarga KyuMin sejak awal. Yeoja yang sedang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dengan penutup kepala dan kacamata hitam berukuran cukup besar yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. Entah siapa yeoja misterius itu. Namun yang lebih penting, senyuman licik yang terukir di dibibirnya itu seakan memberikan spekulasi bahwa yeoja itu sedang menyusun sebuah rencana jahat di otaknya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Cho Kyuhyun. Atau sekarang aku lebih suka memanggilmu dengan sebutan Kui Xian! Kau lebih pantas denganku daripada namja sok imut itu." Yeoja itu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sebelum menjauh dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menuju mobil yang di parkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi tadi. Dia pun melajukan tempatnya menjauh dari kompleks perumahan elit itu.

DEG!

"Ada apa Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun saat menyadari raut wajah Sungmin yang memucat.

"Eh? Tidak apa Kyunnie. Aku hanya kelelahan saja." Sungmin menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti tidak enak badan itu dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus segera beristirahat setelah sampai dorm, hyung. Aku tidak mau kau sakit di acara penting kita besok malam." Kata Kyuhyun lalu menarik wajah Sungmin dan mengecup keningnya sekilas. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mencium Sungmin lama jika kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk menyetir.

"Ne, Kyunnie. Gomawo!" Sungmin membalas dengan senyuman. Kyuhyun pun kembali sibuk dengan ipod-nya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan bersandar di kursi mobil sambil menikmati lagu yang keluar dari earphone yang menggantung di telinganya. Sedangkan Sungmin terlihat berpikir keras namun tetap berkonsentrasi pada kegiatan menyetirnya. "Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak begini? Apa yang akan terjadi besok? Semoga tidak ada hal buruk." Pikir Sungmin sambil berusaha menghilangkan pikiran buruknya.

Semoga tidak akan terjadi hal buruk ya, Lee Sungmin? Tetaplah percaya pada Kyuhyun! Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menghancurkan pikiran buruk yang akan selalu datang menguji rasa cintamu. Apapun yang terjadi percayalah pada kata-kata Kyuhyun yang selalu mengatakan kau adalah miliknya. Ya, sepertinya hari esok adalah hari yang penuh rintangan bagi Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun. Biarlah setiap rintangan mereka hadapi dengan rasa percaya penuh yang tentunya datang dari cinta tulus mereka masing-masing.

**TBC**

Cuap-cuap Author

Akhirnya selesai juga fanfict permintaan maaf saya ke readers. Hehehe, maaf menunggu lama. Sebenarnya, fanfict ini mau dibuat oneshoot ternyata malah jadi ber-chapter begini. Mian lagi ya readers *deep bow ke readers*? Semoga readers tetap berkenan membacanya.

Ide cerita ini muncul baru saja setelah saya nyoba meramal tentang jodoh saya di stan kartu tarot di festival Japanese World di kampus saya hehehe *sambil promosi*. Isi ramalannya lumayan baguslah meskipun saya masih percaya gak percaya sih *mendadak curcol*.

Ya akhir kata, jika berkenan membaca harap berikan review dan komennya tetapi jika tidak berkenan ya gak usah dibaca hehehe. Arigatou gozaimashita minna-sama!

**000 KYUMIN IS REAL 000**


	2. Chapter 2

Minna-sama, saya datang lagi! *lambai-lambai kolor Heebum bareng Ddangkoma*. Ada yang ingin membaca lanjutan fanfict Marry U sekuel Happiness for You? Jika ada, selamat membaca o

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Marry U chapter 2<strong>

**Cast : ****Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Zhoumi, ahjussi pemilik toko perhiasan, dan cast lainnya akan menyusul**

**Pairing : KyuMin dan mungkin other pair**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance/ Family/Friendship (?)**

**Warning : Boys Love, gak jelas, ****dan penggambaran cerita sesuai kehendak author.**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SME, tapi member Super Junior tetaplah milik diri mereka masing- masing. Author hanya meminjam mereka sebagai cast. Jika memang ada kesamaan yang tidak disengaja marilah kita syukuri namun jika tidak ada jangan salahkan author karena ini hanya imajinasi author semata.**

_Aku tidak memiliki apapun dalam diriku…_

_Hanya ada cinta yang tak pernah padam…_

_Walau badai menghalangi…_

_Aku berjanji akan berada di sisimu…_

_Hingga rambut kita memutih…_

**Kyuhyun POV**

Ini sudah toko ke-15 yang aku datangi tapi tidak ada satu pun yang ku beli. Haah, seharusnya tadi aku tidak menolak tawaran Wookie hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung untuk menemaniku berbelanja. Aku memang bukanlah jenis manusia shopaholic seperti Minnie hyung dan Heechul hyung. Aku hanya jadi shopaholic kalau sudah ada di toko game saja. Hehehe jangan salahkan hobiku, itukan sudah bawaan lahir (-.-"). Aku tetap berusaha mencari hadiah yang cocok untuk calon mertuaku dan calon adik iparku. Aku harus membuat mereka mengakuiku sebagai menantu yang dapat diandalkan. Setidaknya, nanti malam sekali saja aku yang dipuji jangan Minnie hyung terus, hiks *Kyu lebay mode on*.

"Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa dibantu?" seorang karyawati di toko itu menyapaku dengan senyum semanis mungkin. Huh, dipikirnya aku luluh apa dengan senyumannya. Sorry ya, hatiku sudah milik Minnie hyung sepenuhnya *Kyu narsis mode on*.

"Emm, saya mau membeli sebuah kalung. Kira-kira..." tiba-tiba si penjual toko datang menghampiriku dengan memasang senyuman sales profesional.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Anda datang di toko yang sangat tepat." Kata ajusshi penjual toko yang menghampiriku tadi dengan penuh keyakinan. Aku hanya memandang illfeel melihat senyumannya yang mengerikan. Kemudian ajusshi itu menepuk tangannya dan tiba-tiba beberapa yeoja berdatangan layaknya model yang memamerkan kalung-kalung berlian di pelelangan perhiasan. Sang ajusshi pun mulai memperkenalkan satu per satu kalung itu padaku.

"Baiklah saya mulai dari yang sebelah kiri. Ini adalah kalung yang rantainya terdiri dari tiga lapis emas 24 karat, dengan mata kalung yang dipahat oleh pemahat terbaik dari Perancis. Mata kalung terbuat dari batu shappire…bla bla bla" kata-kata si ajusshi itu sangat membosankan. Haah…aku benar-benar ingin segera pergi dari tempat menyedihkan ini. Tapi, tunggu dulu…

"Ajusshi, ini…saya mau ini. Tolong dihias seindah mungkin." Kataku memutuskan pilihan pada sebuah kalung yang sederhana tapi menurutku sangat indah.

"Ba-baiklah tuan." Ajusshi itu pun pergi dengan membawa kalung itu. Aku harap dia membungkus kalung itu dengan indah.

"Sekarang tinggal hadiah untuk appa dan Sungjin. Setidaknya ini agak lebih mudah karena aku juga seorang laki-laki jadi memilih hadiah untuk laki-laki adalah pekerjaan yang cukup mudah." Aku benar-benar bersemangat hari ini. Hehehe, akan kubuat semuanya bangga padaku dan Minnie hyung tidak akan menyesal memilihku.

"Maaf tuan, ini pesanan anda!" eh? Ajusshi itu sudah kembali rupanya. Aku melihat hasil pekerjaan karyawan toko itu. Hmm, tidak buruk juga! Kalung itu dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna emas dengan pita yang berwarna emas pula. Memang agak terlalu mewah jika dibandingkan dengan isinya yang begitu terlihat sederhana. Sebuah kalung yang terbuat dari emas putih dengan mata kalung berbentuk satu sayap malaikat dengan sebuah berlian kecil berwarna biru shappire di tengahnya. Entah kenapa aku sangat menyukai kalung ini. Tapi, apakah tidak aneh kalau aku memberikan kalung seperti ini pada ummanya Minnie hyung? Apa tidak terlalu sederhana untuk seorang wanita berumur?

"Maaf ajusshi, bisakah anda mengganti pembungkus kalung ini menjadi berwarna pink saja? Saya ingin membeli sebuah kalung lagi." Kataku akhirnya pada ajusshi itu. Dan ajusshi itu hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu memberikan bungkusan berwarna emas itu pada salah seorang karyawannya. Aku pun kembali memilih-milih kalung seperti apa yang akan kuberikan pada ummanya Minnie hyung.

"Maaf Tuan! Kalau boleh saya tahu anda ingin mencari kalung seperti apa? Mungkin saya bisa merekomendasikan beberapa kepada anda?" kata ajusshi itu padaku. Bagaimana ya? Aku agak tidak percaya dengan selera ajusshi ini. Jangan-jangan nanti dia mengeluarkan kalung-kalung yang sangat berkilau itu lagi. Wah, bisa silau mataku melihat kalung-kalung tadi.

"Mmm, sa-saya bisa sendiri ajusshi." Huft, untunglah sepertinya ajusshi itu sudah cukup menjauh. Ckckck, kenapa harus sesulit ini sih memilih sebuah kalung saja. Apa aku ambil satu saja kalung milik umma di rumah? Ani, ani, masa' aku memberikan calon mertua kalung curian sih. Pabbo Kyuhyun! Seandainya ada Minnie hyung di sini pasti dia bisa membantuku.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun masih bingung dengan hadiah untuk calon ibu mertuanya. Dia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang bagus. Setidaknya pemberiannya bisa dibanggakan oleh ibu mertuanya kelak.

"Aku benar-benar bingung" gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Wah, kalung ini bagus sekali. Aku ingin sekali meberikannya pada ibu mertuaku. Berapa ya harganya?" suara berisik di sampingnya membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suarah itu. Niatnya untuk memarahi orang yang sudah membuat pikirannya makin tidak tenang.

"Ya! Kau..." Kyuhyun agak tercengang melihat seorang yeoja berambut pirang panjang menggunakan mantel yang menurutnya terlalu tebal karena yeoja itu seakan tenggelam di dalam mantelnya sendiri.

"Mianhae, saya sudah mengganggu anda." Yeoja itu menatap Kyuhyun sekilas lalu pergi keluar dari toko perhiasan itu. Kyuhyun hanya tercengang dengan yeoja yang menurutnya sangat imut itu. Entah kenapa yeoja itu mengingatkannya pada namjachingunya, Lee Sungmin.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." kata Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kalung yang tadi dipuji-puji oleh yeoja yang telah pergi itu. Kalung itu tersusun atas mutiara-mutiara berwarna putih bersih dan tepat di tengah-tengah terdapat mutiara lain yang jauh lebih besar ukurannya dibandingkan mutiara yang lainnya. Mutiara yang ukurannya berbeda sendiri itu memiliki dua warna jika dilihat baik-baik. Jika dilihat sekilas akan terlihat berwarna putih seperti yang lainnya namun jika kita mencoba untuk melihatnya lebih jelas, akan ada warna biru laut yang terlihat memancar dari mutiara itu. "Sepertinya aku akan mengambil yang ini." Kata Kyuhyun masih pada dirinya sendiri. Dia memanggil ajusshi yang sepertinya sudah agak bosan menunggunya dari tadi.

"Apa anda sudah memutuskan, Tuan?" tanya ajusshi itu sambil berusaha tersenyum ramah dan menyembunyikan kekesalannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Iya, saya ingin mengambil yang ini saja."tunjuk Kyuhyun pada kalung yang telah menarik perhatiannya itu. Sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih pada yeoja tadi. Yeoja tadi sudah menolongnya secara tidak langsung. Ajusshi itu pun kembali membungkus kalung pilihan Kyuhyun dengan kertas kado berwarna putih dengan pita berwarna senada. Setelah menyerahkan kedua kalung yang sudah Kyuhyun pilih tadi, ajusshi itu pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan tentu saja Kyuhyun juga ikut menyampaikan terima kasih.

Kini Kyuhyun sedang berada di sebuah cafe di pinggir jalan. Dia sedang beristirahat sebentar sebelum meneruskan perburuan hadiah untuk calon ayah mertuanya dan calon adik iparnya. Tanpa dia sadari ada tiga orang yeoja, ani, sebenarnya tiga orang namja berpakaian yeoja sedang mengawasinya dari tadi. Mereka duduk sekitar dua meja dari meja Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar lelah menyamar sebagai yeoja. Apa tidak lebih baik kalau kita menyamar seperti biasa saja?" keluh seorang namja yang sedang menyamar menjadi yeoja berambut pirang sebahu dan menggunakan mantel berwarna abu-abu serta kaos longgar berwarna hitam dengan celana panjang yang berwarna senada dengan baju yang dikenakannya. Dia juga memakai boot dengan hak setinggi 7 cm yang juga berwarna hitam. Yeoja jadi-jadian itu sedang memijit-mijit lututnya.

"Benar hyung! Aku juga lelah memakai hak setinggi ini. Kita ganti penyamaran ya hyung?" kali ini namja mungil yang menyamar sebagai yeoja berambut hitam panjang. Namja itu menggunakan mantel yang panjangnya selutut dan berwarna merah cerah. Di dalam mantel itu, ia menggunakan sebuah baju terusan berwarna hitam dengan panjang yang hanya sebatas paha. Dia menggunakkan stocking berwarna hitam untuk menutupi paha hingga kakinya kemudian menggunakan high heels berwarna merah yang senada dengan warna mantelnya. Kondisinya pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan namja pertama, dia juga sedang memijit-mijit lututnya yang sakit karena lelah berjalan selama hampir 3 jam dengan menggunakan high heels setinggi 7 cm.

"Kalian berdua tidak bisa berhenti mengeluh ya? Aku kan tidak memaksa kalian untuk ikut tadi." Kali ini namja lain yang juga menyamar sebagai yeoja berambut pirang panjang. Dia menggunakan mantel yang agak kebesaran di tubuhnya. Mantel berwarna biru tua selutut dengan bulu-bulu di bagian kerahnya. Namja ini pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan namja lainnya sama-sama menggunakan baju berwarna hitam polos namun namja ini memilih menggunakan rok mini berlipit dengan warna yang agak hitam kebiru-biruan serta begambar kotak-kotak. Dia juga menggunakan stocking hitam panjang untuk menutupi kaki jenjangnya yang putih mulus. Dan menggunakan sepatu berwarna hitam dengah hak yang juga setinggi 7 cm. Namun, ekspresi namja imut dan manis ini tidak serupa dengan dua namja lainnya yang masih sibuk memijit-mijit lutut mereka karena kelelahan. Namja itu sedang sibuk mengawasi Kyuhyun sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Apanya yang tidak memaksa? Sungmin hyung jelas-jelas mengancam akan membakar koleksi dvd-ku yang tersayang, hiks." Kata namja berambut pirang sebahu pada namja berambut pirang panjang yang ternyata adalah Lee Sungmin, personil boyband terkenal Super Junior.

"Benar Hyukkie hyung! Kalau Min hyung tidak mengancam akan membakar buku kumpulan resepku, aku tidak akan mau ikut menyamar seperti yeoja." Kali ini namja yang berambut hitam panjang yang memasang raut wajah cemberut pada Sungmin.

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook! Aku kan hanya ingin meminta bantuan kalian. Karena malam ini adalah malam terpenting bagiku dan Kyu. Aku takut Kyu tidak bisa mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Hiks, aku khawatir." Kali ini Sungmin memasang puppy eyes yang memang tidak akan pernah ditolak oleh siapapun termasuk dua dongsaeng yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Eh? Sungmin hyung, jangan menangis. Wookie bagaimana ini?" tanya namja yang ternyata bernama Eunhyuk yang juga merupakan personil boyband Super Junior bingung. Dia menatap ke namja yang ada di sebelahnya yang ternyata adalah Ryeowook yang lagi-lagi adalah personil Super Junior juga.

"I-iya Sungmin hyung. Kami akan membantumu." Ucap Ryeowook mewakili kepasrahan mereka untuk mengikuti rencana Sungmin.

Ya, tiga namja imut yang semuanya adalah personil boyband terkenal abad ini, Super Junior, sedang melancarkan aksi menyamar sebagai yeoja untuk mengawasi maknae mereka yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan beberapa hadiah untuk calon mertuanya dalam acara lamaran yang akan berlangsung sekitar kurang lebih 8 jam lagi. Semua ini adalah rencana Sungmin. Dia sangat tahu kalau Kyuhyun bukanlah namja yang hobi shopping karena itu dia membantu namjachingunya itu untuk memilih hadiah yang baik untuk keluarganya. Dia juga ingin keluarganya memuji pilihan hatinya.

Ketiga namja yang sedang menyamar sebagai yeoja itu masih mengawasi Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di dalam cafe yang sama dengan mereka. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja lain yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata sedang berjalan menuju ke dalam cafe itu. Namja itu juga mengenakan penyamaran untuk menyembunyikan identitas aslinya.

"Kui Xian!" sapa namja itu yang ternyata menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menoleh heran melihat namja itu.

"Nugu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung pada namja yang kini sedang duduk di hadapannya. Namja itu membuka kacamata hitamnya sebentar lalu menggunakannya lagi. "Zhoumi-ge?"

"Hushhh!" namja yang ternyata bernama Zhoumi itu memberikan simbol dengan telunjuk yang ditaruh di depan bibirnya sebagai tanda perintah agar Kyuhyun mengecilkan suaranya.

"Kapan Zhoumi-ge datang ke korea?" bisik Kyuhyun pada Zhoumi yang memang sengaja mendekatkan kursinya dengan kursi Kyuhyun agar mereka leluasa berbicara.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya bertanya kapan aku datang Kui Xian. Aku datang untuk menyampaikan berita buruk." Kali ini Zhoumi memasang wajah serius. Sepertinya yang akan berita yang akan disampaikannya sangat penting.

"Berita buruk? Maksud gege?" Kyuhyun makin bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Zhoumi. Zhoumi menghela nafas sebentar lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku tahu dari Leeteuk hyung kalau kau akan melamar Sungmin hyung secara resmi di depan keluarganya malam ini kan?" tanya Zhoumi pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun makin menatap bingung pada Zhoumi.

"Ne, lalu berita buruknya apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah sejak Zhoumi datang. Heran dan bingung, hanya itu yang ada di kepala Kyuhyun saat melihat ekspresi panik Zhoumi.

"Lou Yi Xiao, Kyu, Lou Yi Xiao..." Zhoumi makin panik dan mengoyang-goyangkan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Memangnya kenapa dengan yeoja itu Zhoumi-ge? Kau panik sekali!" Kata Kyuhyun sudah mulai tak sabar dengan keanehan Zhoumi.

"Dia ada di Korea, Kyu." Kata Zhoumi lagi masih dalam keadaan panik.

"MWO!" kali ini tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berteriak agak keras hingga semua pengunjung cafe itu melihatnya. Zhoumi yang menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Kyuhyun sedang menjadi perhatian di dalam cafe itu segera membungkuk dan memohon maaf pada semua pengunjung cafe kemudian dia mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk kembali mengecilkan suaranya. "Bagaimana bisa dia datang kemari? Aishh, yeoja itu pasti akan membuat masalah." Kali ini wajah Kyuhyun ikut berubah panik seperti halnya Zhoumi.

"Itulah Kyu. Aku mau minta maaf sebelumnya, karena aku dan Henry yang tidak sengaja membawa yeoja itu ke Korea. Dia memaksa untuk ikut kami liburan ke Korea. Dan tadi pagi Henry bilang padaku bahwa yeoja itu hilang dari hotel tempat kami menginap. Entah dimana dia sekarang, kami juga sedang mencarinya. Dan pagi tadi, aku mendapat berita dari Leeteuk hyung kalau kau dan Sungmin hyung akan ada acara penting malam ini. Aku yakin yeoja itu semalam datang ke rumahmu. Dia sempat bertanya alamat rumahmu di Korea padaku. Issh, harusnya aku tidak memberitahunya." Zhoumi yang memang sudah panik dari tadi makin merasa bersalah dengan kenyataan bahwa dialah yang membawa yeoja yang bernama Lou Yi Xiao itu ke Korea.

Yeoja itu adalah pasangan Kyuhyun di acara We Got Married yang di adakan di Taiwan. Entah sejak kapan yeoja yang seharusnya hanya sebatas rekan kerja bagi Kyuhyun malah memiliki perasaan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun agak frustasi saat mengetahui kenyataan itu, bahkan dia sengaja tidak memberitahu Sungmin, namjachingunya. Dia hanya memberitahu Zhoumi, Changmin, dan Henry saja. Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak percaya pada namjachingunya itu, dia hanya takut makin membebani pikiran Sungmin dengan hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Dia yakin bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

"Aishh, aku akan benar-benar membunuh yeoja sialan itu jika dia mengganggu acara lamaranku di rumah Sungmin hyung nanti malam. Aku akan menemukannya sebelum malam, lihat saja. Dia belum tahu siapa Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Baiklah Lou Yi Xiao, kita lihat siapa yang akan tersenyum di akhir permainan ini." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringai andalannya yang membuat Zhoumi yang memandangnya dari dekat agak ngeri.

"Kui Xian, kau tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya kan? Senyumanmu itu..." Zhoumi berbicara agak takut-takut pada sosok di depannya itu.

"Tenang saja Zhoumi-ge. Aku hanya akan memperkenalkan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya pada yeoja itu. Setidaknya dia tidak akan berani mengharapkanku lagi setelah ini. Hehehe" lagi-lagi smirk andalan maknae evil ini terpampang jelas di wajahnya yang terlihat sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Zhoumi yang tahu bagaimana tabiat Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum pasrah dan berdoa dalam hati semoga yeoja malang yang bernama Lou Yi Xiao itu segera menyadari kesalahannya sebelum terlambat.

"Oya, Kui Xian!" Kyuhyun yang mendengar Zhoumi lagi-lagi memanggilnya hanya membalas tatapan Zhoumi. Sepertinya ada hal lain yang akan disampaikan Zhoumi padanya. "Kau lihat tiga yeoja yang duduk di sana?" tanya Zhoumi sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tiga yeoja jejadian yang sebenarnya adalah penyamaran dari tiga namja yang sangat mereka kenali, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, dan Kim Ryeowook. Kyuhyun pun agak menolehkan sedikit pandangannya ke arah tiga yeoja jejadian itu. Sedangkan tiga yeoja jejadian yang sadar penyamaran mereka akan terungkap mulai berakting seolah-olah sedang bersantai seperti pengunjung cafe lainnya, meski memang agak mencurigakan.

"Oh, kenapa dengan mereka? Gege menyukai salah satu dari mereka ya?" goda Kyuhyun pada Zhoumi yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari namja yang tingginya sangat menjulang itu.

"Bukan. Entah kenapa aku merasa mengenal tiga yeoja itu. Atau hanya perasaanku saja ya?" ucap Zhoumi sambil berpikir lalu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak yakin.

"Eh? Jangan-jangan mereka teman lamamu Zhoumi-ge."ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali santai dan sedang menyeruput coffe latte yang sudah dipesannya.

"Tidak. Aku merasa yeoja yang berambut pirang panjang itu mirip Sungmin hyung, lalu yeoja berambut pirang sebahu itu seperti mirip Eunhyukkie, dan yeoja berambut hitam panjang itu kelihatan seperti Ryeowook. Tapi, untuk apa mereka berpakaian yeoja?" ujar Zhoumi masih dengan posisi berpikir. Kyuhyun agak terkejut saat nama hyung-deul dan juga namjachingunya dibawa-bawa oleh Zhoumi. Dia pun ikut menatap ketiga yeoja itu satu per satu *gak sopan banget*.

"Eh? Bukannya itu, yeoja yang tadi membantuku?" gumam Kyuhyun agak keras sambil menunjuk ke arah yeoja yang sebenarnya adalah penyamaran Sungmin. Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan ke arah tempat Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Wookie.

**Author POV End**

**Sungmin POV**

Siapa namja itu? Kenapa dia menghampiri Kyuhyun? Jangan-jangan dia...

"Sepertinya itu, Zhoumi hyung." Ucap Wookie tiba-tiba. Membuatku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah namja yang sedang duduk sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Dan mereka sekarang sedang berbisik-bisik. Cih, mesra sekali mereka!

"Iya, itu benar-benar Zhoumi, Sungmin hyung. Kau jangan cemburu dulu." Kata-kata Eunhyuk yang terdengar di telingaku benar-benar menusuk di hati. Aku tidak cemburu kok. Benar, aku tidak cemburu. Tidak percaya? Kalian benar-benar tidak percaya padaku? Baiklah, aku mengaku! Aku memang cemburu, PUAS! *author: sabar Mingppa #ngelus pundak Ming* *disantet Kyu*

"Huh, aku tidak cemburu kok!" kataku pada Eunhyuk dan Wookie yang malah memandangku curiga. Apaan sih mereka?

"Tapi, kenapa Zhoumi hyung ke korea ya?" tanya Wookie padaku dan Eunhyuk.

"Molla" ucapku sambil menggeleng sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

"Issh, apa yang mereka bicarakan sih. Kenapa bisik-bisik begitu?" ucap Eunhyuk kali ini frustasi. Sekarang kami hanya duduk melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Zhoumi ataupun Kyuhyun. Kami tidak tahu apapun yang mereka bicarakan dan hanya dari ekspresi wajah mereka sajalah kami berharap ada petunjuk tentang isi pembicaraan mereka. Namun, ternyata nihil. Zhoumi berekspresi panik sejak saat pertama kali duduk di samping Kyu. Sedangkan Kyu yang sedang membelakangi kami, tentu saja tidak kami tahu ekspresinya.

"MWO!" omo, inikan suara Kyuhyun. Dan benar saja semua orang di cafe ini sedang memandang ke arah Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi. Zhoumi yang sepertinya menyadarinya, membungkuk meminta maaf pada orang-orang di cafe ini. Memangnya ada apa sampai Kyu berteriak seperti itu? Jangan-jangan ada hal buruk? Tapi apa? Kenapa mereka merahasiakannya?

"Hyung, Kyu kenapa ya?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatapku bingung.

"Iya, kenapa Kyu berteriak seperti itu? Dan lagi, Zhoumi-ge makin kelihatan panik. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" kali ini Wookie yang menatapku.

"Aku, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku harap tidak akan terjadi hal buruk." Ucapku sedikit menenangkan hatiku yang tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak. Aku merasa Kyuhyun sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Entah apa, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

"Omo, hyung. Mereka melihat kemari!" lagi-lagi suara Eunhyuk menyadarkanku dari lamunan sesaatku. Apa kata Eunhyuk? Mereka melihat kemari? Jangan-jangan...andweee kenapa Zhoumi menunjuk ke arah kami begitu? Apa jangan-jangan penyamaran kami terbongkar?

"Hyung, Kyu juga menatap kita? Bagaimana ini hyung?" kali ini Wookie yang terdengar panik.

"Bersikap biasa saja. kita harus tenang, Eunhyukkie, Wookie-ah." ucapku berusaha menenangkan mereka. Sekarang kami berakting sedang mengobrol layaknya yeoja-yeoja yang sedang bergosip. Terkadang aku melirik sekilas ke arah meja Kyuhyun. Dan lagi-lagi mereka masih menatap curiga pada kami. Bagaimana ini?

"Hyung, Kyuhyun menuju ke sini hyung." Lapor Eunhyuk sambil berbisik padaku. Sedangkan Wookie berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang mulai panik.

"Aissh, jangan sampai ketahuan." Ucapku dalam hati. Kami masih berusaha bersikap biasa. Sampai tiba-tiba suara Kyuhyun menginterupsi kami.

"Emm, kau yeoja yang tadi di toko perhiasan itu kan?" matilah aku! Dia mengingatku. Aku berusaha bersikap biasa sambil menatap wajah tampan namjachinguku itu.

"Eh? I-iya. Anda masih mengingat saya rupanya." Jawabku agak gugup. Tiba-tiba Kyu membungkukan badannya dan...

"Gamsahamnida atas bantuan anda!" ucapnya sambil membungkuk lama. Aku menatap Eunhyuk dan Wookie yang cengo. Sedangkan aku bingung harus membalas apa. Aku melihat Zhoumi yang ada di belakang Kyuhyun juga ikut memasang wajah cengo seperti Eunhyuk dan Wookie.

"Eh? I-itu..."

**Sungmin POV end**

**Author POV**

"Gamsahamnida atas bantuan anda!" Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di depan meja ketiga yeoja jejadian tadi tiba-tiba membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Terlihat Eunhyuk dan Wookie memasang wajah cengo, begitu pula dengan Zhoumi yang ada di belakang Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin sedang memasang wajah bingung.

"Eh? I-itu..." ucap Sungmin gugup sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang masih membungkuk. Dia benar-benar tidak punya ide mau menjawab apa. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun kembali ke posisi berdiri lalu tersenyum manis ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin pun terpesona dan wajahnya memanas karena jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sungmin segera menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Maaf sudah mengganggu anda. Annyeong!" ucap Kyuhyun lalu pergi sambil menarik Zhoumi menuju keluar cafe itu, meninggalkan Sungmin yang sedang berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya yang sudah tidak karuan. Untungnya Kyuhyun tidak menyadari penyamarannya. Kalau Kyuhyun sampai mengetahuinya, bocah setan itu pasti akan terus menggodanya habis-habisan.

Setelah Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi pergi agak jauh, Eunhyuk dan Wookie yang sudah sadar dari kecengoannya *bahasa apaan nih* menatap Sungmin berbarengan.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Wookie saat melihat Sungmin sedang sibuk mengatur nafas. "Sungmin hyung, wajahmu memerah. Anemia hyung kambuh lagi?" kali ini Wookie benar-benar khawatir.

"Sudahlah Wookie! Sungmin hyung hanya malu karena Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya." Ucap Eunhyuk santai sambil menatap Wookie dan Sungmin.

"Ohh..."gumam Wookie mengerti. "Apa misi mengikuti Kyuhyun masih berlanjut hyung?" tanya Wookie setelah melihat wajah memerah Sungmin mulai kembali ke asalnya.

"Ne, Wookie. Kita masih harus mengawasi Kyuhyun. Ayo pergi!" ucap Sungmin sambil merapikan pakaiannya dan berjalan di depan menuju keluar cafe itu. Wookie dan Eunhyuk hanya mengikuti hyung mereka dengan agak tergopoh-gopoh karena masih lelah memakai high heels setinggi 7 cm.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi sedang berbaur dengan para pejalan kaki yang ada di jalan besar di kota itu. Kyuhyun sedang sibuk menghubungi seseorang sedangkan Zhoumi hanya mengikuti kemana pun Kyuhyun berjalan.

"Kui Xian, aku yakin sekali kalau yeoja-yeoja itu..." ucap Zhoumi namun terpotong oleh seseorang yang tentunya adalah si evil maknae Cho Kyuhyun.

"Iya, Zhoumi-ge. Dugaanmu tepat. Yeoja-yeoja tadi memang mereka. Aku tahu pasti ekspresi Sungmin hyung kalau melihat senyumanku, dan tidak salah lagi yeoja yang menolongku di toko tadi adalah Sungmin hyung. Rupanya dia mengkhawatirkanku sampai menyamar jadi yeoja. Huh, biarkan saja mereka bersenang-senang gege. Kita punya masalah yang lebih penting sekarang." Ucap Kyu sambil memamerkan kembali smirk andalannya. Dan sepertinya Zhoumi mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Dia pun hanya diam melihat Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha menghubungi seseorang lewat ponselnya.

PIP

"Yoboseo" ucap suara di seberang telepon.

"Ya! Kenapa lama sekali kau mengangkat teleponku hah!" ini suara Kyuhyun yang sedang marah-marah.

"Mian Kyu, aku baru bangun tidur, hehehe" ucap suara di seberang masih santai tanpa beban. "Ada apa kau meneleponku?" tanya suara itu to the point pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu!" ucap Kyuhyun singkat tapi masih dengan smirk yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Bantuan? Kau punya masalah? Tumben." Lagi-lagi suara itu bersenandung tanpa beban.

"Ne, aku punya masalah. Kau tahu yeoja yang dipasangkan denganku di acara We Got Married di Taiwan?" Kyuhyun masih bertanya juga dengan nada santai yang sama seperti orang di seberang telepon itu. Meskipun nada bicaranya santai, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedang menyusun sebuah rencana di otaknya.

"Eoh? Lau, Lou, siapa ya? Aku lupa namanya Kyu. Memangnya kenapa dengannya? Kau berselingkuh dari Sungmin hyung ya?" kali ini nada bicara orang di seberang telepon itu terdengar sedang menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Enak saja! Aku hanya mencintai Sungmin hyung. Tidak ada yeoja atau namja lain yang bisa menggantikan Sungmin hyung di hatiku. Kau mau bantu aku tidak?" jawab Kyuhyun agak ketus pada orang di seberang telepon itu.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Aku akan membantumu. Kau mau aku melakukan apa pada yeoja itu?" tanya orang di seberang telepon itu kembali ke nada awal bicaranya, santai tanpa beban.

"Kita bertemu 30 menit lagi di tempat biasa. Oya, bawa Vic juga. Aku juga butuh bantuannya." Ucap Kyuhyun pada orang itu lagi dan kali ini ada nada mengancam di suaranya.

"Vic? Bukannya dia orang ketigamu dengan Sungmin hyung? Kenapa kau mengajaknya?" tanya suara itu agak heran. Siapa yang tidak tahu couple KyuToria? Couple straight yang memang juga terkenal sebagai couple perusak hubungan KyuMin selain SeoKyu. Namun, sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan couple-couple straight tentang dirinya itu. Sebab kenyataannya hanya ada KyuMin couple. Kyuhyun yang mencintai Sungmin dan Sungmin yang mencintai Kyuhyun. So, untuk apa memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting? Itulah prinsip Kyuhyun.

"Itu gosip, kau sendiri tahu kebenarannya kan? Sudahlah, aku tidak punya waktu lagi. Dalam 25 menit, kalau kau tidak ada di tempat biasa aku akan membakar persediaan makananmu. Aku tahu dimana kau sering menyembunyikan makanan." Ancam Kyuhyun serius pada orang di seberang telepon itu.

"Ne, aku akan datang. Sampai ketemu di tempat biasa. TUT" orang itu hanya membalas malas terhadap ancaman yang memang sering dilancarkan Kyuhyun padanya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti titah sang pangeran iblis kan?

"Huh, kenapa jadi dia yang memutuskan sambungan teleponku. Awas saja dia!" ucap Kyu sambil memaki ponsel yang ada di tangannya.

"Siapa Kui Xian?" tanya Zhoumi yang sedari tadi diam mengamati Kyuhyun yang berbicara lewat poselnya.

"Biasalah Zhoumi-ge. Siapa lagi?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Zhoumi dengan seringainya. Dan Zhoumi pun mengangguk mengerti melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun.

Ya, sebuah rencana sedang di susun oleh Kyuhyun. Rencana agar tidak ada satu pun yang merusak acara pentingnya dan Sungmin malam ini, apalagi cuma seorang yeoja tidak penting yang sudah salah mengartikan keprofesionalan seorang Cho Kyuhyun sebagai entertainer dalam menjalankan pekerjaanya sebagai perhatian seorang namja pada yeoja yang disukainya. Menyedihkan sekali nasib yeoja malang bernama Lou Yi Xiao itu. Entah apa yang direncanakan Kyuhyun untuk yeoja malang itu? Dan siapakah orang yang ditelepon oleh Kyuhyun tadi untuk membantunya menjalankan rencana itu? Hanya Tuhan, Kyuhyun, dan author saja yang tahu, hehehehe!

**Author POV end**

**TBC**

Cuap-cuap Author

Akhirnya nih chapter selesai juga hehehe. Maaf sudah lama menunggu, readers sekalian. Masih ada yang mau baca fanfict ini kan? Saya harap masih ada. Maafkan author stress yang lama banget update fanfict ini hiks, author bener-bener gak punya ide dari kemarin. Chapter ini aja author kurang yakin dengan ceritanya. Maaf jika banyak Typo dan ke-gaje-an yang disebabkan author stress ini. Gomen ne! *deep bow*

Akhir kata, review dan komennya sangat diperlukan untuk fanfict ini. Arigatou gozaimasu buat semua yang udah bersedia membaca dan mereview fanfic gaje saya.

**000 KYUMIN IS REAL 000**

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Review:<strong>

**Nenk**: hehehe, ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah baca!

**aiko ****o****kinawa**: baca aja chap ini pasti kejawab siapa cewek itu? Makasih dah mau baca!

**Itha'evilkyu**: tenang aja eonnie KMS jadi pasti akhirnya KyuMin happy ending hehehe. Makasih mau baca! Ini udah lanjut.

**Yuyun**: thanks, ini udah di lanjut. Gomawo!

**honey26**: iya kyumin kawin *ikutan tereak*. Baca aja ya chap ini. Gomawo!

**kyokyorae**: iya, author aja ngebayangin Kyu pake gaun udah merinding sendiri. Iya, KyuMin bakal nikah koq tapi belum hehehe. Semua orang lagi ngefans ma Sungjin ya? iya, yesung emang lola *dibakar ddangkoma* lol. Thanks mau baca hehehe

**Chikyumin**: iya ini dah lanjutt, gomawo mau baca!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Marry U chapter 3**

**Cast : ****Super Junior (10 member+Zhoury), Cho Family, Lee Family, Lou YiXiao, Shim Changmin, Victoria Song, dan waitress yang numpang lewat kekeke**

**Pairing : KyuMin dan mungkin other pair**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance/ Family/Friendship (?)**

**Warning : Boys Love, gak jelas, ****dan penggambaran cerita sesuai kehendak author.**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SME, tapi member Super Junior tetaplah milik diri mereka masing- masing. Author hanya meminjam mereka sebagai cast. Jika memang ada kesamaan yang tidak disengaja marilah kita syukuri namun jika tidak ada jangan salahkan author karena ini hanya imajinasi author semata.**

_Aku tidak memiliki apapun dalam diriku…_

_Hanya ada cinta yang tak pernah padam…_

_Walau badai menghalangi…_

_Aku berjanji akan berada di sisimu…_

_Hingga rambut kita memutih…_

**Sungmin POV**

"Hyung! Istirahat ya?" lagi-lagi suara keluhan Eunhyuk yang kudengar.

"Iya, hyung. Kakiku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Ayolah hyung!" suara itu masih saja mengganggu konsentrasiku.

"Benar kata Hyukkie hyung. Kakiku juga sudah pegal dari tadi hyung. Istirahat sebentar saja ya, Minnie hyung?" kali ini suara memelas Wookie yang terdengar.

Aisshhh, padahal kami belum mendapatkan jejak Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi lagi. Kemana mereka berdua?

"Baiklah! Kita istirahat 5 menit." Ucapku akhirnya dan mengajak Eunhyuk dan Wookie masuk ke salah satu café di dekat sana.

Kami duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di dekat kaca transparan yang mengarah ke jalan. Tiba-tiba seorang waitress datang menghampiri kami.

"Maaf, anda mau pesan apa?" tanyanya pada kami.

"Strawberry milkshake satu!" ucap Eunhyuk yang masih dapat ku dengar.

"Aku Cappucino Ice saja." Kali ini suara Wookie. "Hyu-eh eonnie, mau apa?" Tanya Wookie padaku. Hampir saja dia memanggilku 'hyung'.

"Eh? Aku Chocolate milkshake satu." Kataku sambil tersenyum pada si waitress. Dan waitress itu pun mencatat pesanan kami lalu pergi. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku lagi ke arah luar kaca café ini.

"Kira-kira mereka kemana ya?" gumamku.

"Mungkin mereka sudah tahu penyamaran kita hyung" aku menoleh ke arah Wookie.

"Jinja? Issh, rencana kita gagal." Kataku menyesal.

Padahal aku sudah susah payah meminjam pakaian dan aksesoris yeoja ini pada Ahra noona tapi kenapa Kyuhyun bisa tahu?

"Jadi, bagaimana hyung? Kita pulang saja?" kali ini suara Eunhyuk yang memberi pendapat.

"Ya! Shireo! Kita akan tetap mengikuti Kyuhyun." Tolakku tegas dan Eunhyuk serta Wookie langsung memasang wajah menderita.

Apaan sih mereka berdua, baru saja pakai higheels sudah mengeluh seperti itu.

"Maaf mengganggu, ini pesanan anda dan ini bonnya." Suara waitress yang tadi datang lagi sambil membawa satu nampan berisi pesanan kami.

"Gamshamnida" kata Wookie pada waitress yang mengantarkan pesanan kami.

Setidaknya, aku harus merencanakan sesuatu dulu lalu mencari Kyuhyun lagi. Aku pun terlarut dalam pikiranku.

**Sungmin POV end**

**Author POV**

Sementara Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Wookie sedang beristirahat di sebuah café, Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi sedang menunggu seseorang atau mungkin dua orang di sebuah _game center._

"Lama sekali sih. Kui Xian, kapan si evil magnaenya DBSK itu datang?" keluh Zhoumi pada Kyuhyun yang sedang tenggelam dalam dunia per-game-annya. "Ish, bocah ini juga sama saja. Malangnya nasibku berada di sini" akhirnya Zhoumi meratapi nasibnya sambil berharap keajaiban akan datang.

TAP TAP TAP

"Zhoumi hyung?" sapa seseorang yang tingginya melebihi Zhoumi. Zhoumi mengangkat kepalanya agar sejajar dengan namja itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Itu, sadarkan dulu si Kui Xian. Dari tadi dia mengacuhkanku terus. Aku menyerah menyadarkannya." Zhoumi menyuruh namja yang ternyata adalah magnae dari boyband DBSK aka Shim Changmin untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun agar kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Arraso hyung." Changmin pun melangkah santai menuju salah satu box permainan dimana Kyuhyun sedang asyik memainkan game kesukaannya Starcraft. "Ehem ehem, KYU, SUNGMIN HYUNG PERGI BERKENCAN DENGAN SIWON HYUNG!" teriak Changmin di depan telinga Kyuhyun. Tak dipedulikannya orang-orang yang sudah menutup telinga akibat teriakan Changmin yang berpotensi memutuskan saraf pendengaran manusia.

"ANDWEEEE, MINNIE CHAGIIII!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendorong Changmin hingga jatuh tersungkur lalu berlari menuju pintu keluar. "MIN..."saat seperempat jalan menuju pintu keluar, Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa dia tidak sedang bersama Sungmin sekarang. Dan seingatnya, Sungmin sedang menyamar menjadi yeoja bersama Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. "Changmin! Kau membohongiku. Sudah bosan hidup kau rupanya, awas kau!" terjadilah perkelahian antara dua magnae evil dari grup berbeda di dalam _game center_ itu. Untung saja yang bermain _game _di sana sebagian besar namja yang memang beraliran sama dengan Kyuhyun yaitu jika sudah berhubungan dengan _game_ maka jika ada angin topan sekalipun mereka tidak akan bergeming. Dan pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Changmin pun hanya menjadi tontonan _live _ bagi satu orang yaitu Zhoumi.

"Haah, mereka berdua sama saja." Ucap Zhoumi pasrah melihat perkelahian tidak penting duo evil magnae itu.

PLETAK PLETAK

"AWW!" rintihan sakit dari duo evil yang sedang sibuk bertengkar tadi terdengar bersamaan dengan datangnya sesosok yeoja cantik *author agak berat mengungkapkannya #plakk* yang sedang membawa higheels setinggi 7 cm di tangan kanannya. Tunggu! Bukankah higheels harusnya digunakan di kaki? Kenapa yeoja itu malah menggunakkannya di tangan? Mari kita lihat!

"Kalian berdua benar-benar kekanakan. Ckckck, aku heran kenapa banyak yeoja yang menyukai kalian, haah!" yeoja itu menatap dua namja yang masih meringis kesakitan memegang kepala mereka sambil menghela nafas. Ternyata, yeoja yang bernama lengkap Song Qian aka Victoria Song itu baru saja mendaratkan pukulan yang sangat manis di kepala kedua evil itu dengan menggunakan higheels setinggi 7 cm itu. Wuah, pasti rasanya benar-benar sakit.

"Ya! Vic, kenapa kau memukul kepala kami?" kata Kyuhyun sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam kea rah Victoria dan hanya dibalas dengan wajah datar oleh yeoja itu.

"Untunglah kau datang tepat waktu, Qian. Aku sempat berpikir untuk kabur dari sini gara-gara duo evil ini membuat keributan." Kata Zhoumi sambil memasang senyum lega. Setidaknya Victoria cukup berguna untuk menghajar duo evil ini jika berbuat hal-hal aneh.

"Oya, untuk apa kalian mengajakku bertemu di sini? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Vitoria langsung ke pokok masalahnya.

"Benar, Kyu. Untuk apa kau memanggil kami kemari? Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Sungmin hyung?" kali ini Changmin yang bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Dia sudah kembali ke posisi berdiri dan berusaha menahan sakit akibat sentuhan manis higheels Victoria.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian untuk menyingkirkan yeoja China itu." Kata Kyuhyun yang juga bangkit ke posisi semula sambil masih mengelus kepalanya yang sakit sama seperti Changmin. Kyuhyun menatap dua orang di depannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Namun sepertinya dua orang itu mengerti maksud ucapan Kyuhyun.

Menyingkirkan berarti membuat yeoja China yang bernama Lou YiXiao itu tidak akan pernah berharap lagi untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun. *HAHAHA! Oops, belum ya? Mian #deep bow*

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus tanggung jawab karena kencanku dengan Nickhun jadi batal hari ini. Kau harus menyewakan restoran mahal untuk dinner kami. Bagaimana?" tawar Victoria. Ternyata yeoja itu cukup matrealistis juga ckckck.

"Hmm, baiklah! Yang penting tugas kalian berjalan dengan baik." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Kyu! Aku kan belum mengajukan permintaan, kenapa hanya Vic noona yang mengajukan permintaan. Aku mau- Ya! Noona, jangan tarik-tarik." baru saja Changmin ingin menyampaikan keinginan hatinya yang terbesar, Victoria malah menyeretnya keluar dari _game center_ itu.

"Kui Xian, kau tidak merencanakan hal yang berbahaya kan? Ya kan?" tanya Zhoumi agak khawatir.

"Tenanglah, Mimi-ge. Kita hanya tinggal melakukan bagian kita dan wush~~~ yeoja itu akan pergi dengan sendirinya. Kajja!" Kyuhyun masih memasang seringaian andalannya dan menarik Zhoumi untuk meninggalkan _game center _itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di cafe tempat Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook berada.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau beristirahat? Bukankah kalian bilang akan membantuku?" Sungmin menatap tajam dua yeoja jadi-jadian yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Hyung, lebih baik kita pulang saja ya? Aku yakin Kyuhyun pasti sudah pulang ke dorm. Ayolah hyung!" rengek Eunhyuk sambil memasang _monkey eyes_ yang hanya mempan untuk para Jewels dan karena author dan juga Sungmin bukan seorang Jewels, maka hal itu tentu saja tidak bermakna bagi kami.

"Kalau Kyu belum pulang bagaimana? Kalau ternyata dia sedang kebingungan tidak tahu arah pulang atau mungkin dia diculik, bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" ucap Sungmin lebay. *Sungmin: lo kali thor yang lebay, bukan gw* #author cengengesan.

"Gak mungkin Sungmin-hyung. Kyu dan Zhoumi hyung pasti sudah pulang dari tadi. Ini sudah sore juga." Ucap Ryeowook yang ikut membujuk Sungmin untuk pulang ke dorm dan menghentikan aksi penyamaran mereka yang benar-benar ekstrim itu.

"Hmm...baiklah! Mungkin kalian benar. Cepat bereskan barang-barang kalian, kita pulang sekarang." Ucap Sungmin akhirnya dan dibalas dengan senyuman kelegaan dari Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Thanks God!" teriak Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook dalam hati.

Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan cafe itu dengan langkah yang masih agak terseok-seok. Semoga saja kaki mereka tidak diamputasi hihihi #author dilempar higheels sama EunMinWook.

~~~SKIP TIME~~~

"Donghae hyung, Yesung hyung, kalian apakan Eunhyuk hyung dan Ryeowook hyung sampai jalannya seperti itu." Sungjin sedang menghampiri pasangan HaeHyuk dan YeWook yang baru saja datang bersama dengan para member Super Junior lainnya minus KyuMin yang sudah datang lebih dulu. Sungjin yang saat itu ditugaskan sebagai penyambut tamu untuk acara pertunangan KyuMin agak heran melihat Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang harus dipapah oleh seme-semenya karena jalan mereka yang tertatih-tatih. Dengan berbekal pengetahuan yang dipelajarinya sedikit dari calon kakak iparnya, Sungjin menyimpulkan sendiri penyebab keadaan kedua uke terimut di Super Junior itu.

Sedangkan yang tertuduh, hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda tak bersalah.

"Ya! Sungjin-ah, ini tidak sama seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ish, ini semua karena hyungmu tahu!" kata Eunhyuk sambil menatap kesal Sungjin yang sekarang malah kaget dengan jawaban Eunhyuk.

"Su-sungmin hyung yang melakukan-'nya' pada kalian berdua?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Ckckck, sepertinya bocah ini sudah diracuni oleh si evil itu." Ucap Ryeowook sambil berusaha berjalan dengan dibantu Yesung. Mereka segera mengambil tempat di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Lee. Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun mengikuti mereka tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut pada Sungjin yang sepertinya mengalami gejala _misunderstanding_.

Kini seluruh anggota Super Junior, keluarga Lee, dan keluarga Cho sedang berkumpul untuk melangsungkan acara lamaran yang resmi antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersama anggota keluarganya, sedangkan Sungmin masih berada di dalam kamar bersama ibunya.

Prosesi melamar pun dimulai. Kyuhyun membawa beberapa hadiah yang sudah dibungkus dengan kertas kado yang rapi untuk diberikan sebagai hadiah bagi sang calon mertua. Tuan Lee pun menerima hadiah itu dengan senang hati.

"Tuan Lee, kami sekeluarga datang kemari untuk mengajukan lamaran terhadap putra sulung anda, Lee Sungmin. Jika anda berkenan, putra kami, Cho Kyuhyun ingin meminangnya menjadi..." Tuan Cho memulai kata-katanya dengan lancar namun di pertengahan dia agak bingung untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Hei, Kyu! Sungmin-ah, akan kau sebut istri atau suami?" bisik sang appa pada putranya Kyuhyun.

Hal tersebut tentu saja memancing tawa dari para member Super Junior yang sedang dengan hikmatnya menyaksikan prosesi lamaran itu.

"Molla, appa. Aku juga belum bertanya pada Sungmin hyung. Terserah appa saja menyebutnya apa." Bisik Kyuhyun pada appanya dan dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Tuan Cho.

"Ehem!" Tuan Cho berdehem sekali untuk mengembalikan kewibawaannya. "Jika anda berkenan, putra kami, Cho Kyuhyun ingin meminangnya menjadi istri atau suami atau apapun sebutannya itu. Bagaimana tuan Lee?" ucap Tuan Cho lugas membuat semua yang hadir menyaksikan prosesi itu cekikikan menahan tawa yang sudah dari tadi ingin mereka keluarkan.

"Hmmphh!" tuan Lee pun sedikit mengontrol tawa yang akan meluncur dari bibirnya dan menjawab permintaan Tuan Cho dengan tegas. "Baiklah, saya terima lamaran putra anda. Saya hanya meminta satu hal, tolong jaga putra saya dengan sepenuh jiwa. Dan jangan membuatnya terluka atau saya tidak akan segan-segan mencabut izin saya." Ucap Tuan Lee yang dibalas senyuman bahagia di wajah Kyuhyun. Haah, tidak sia-sia Kyuhyun mengajak Victoria dan Changmin untuk bekerja sama menyingkirkan yeoja pengganggu bernama Lou YiXiao itu.

Prosesi pun selesai. Setelah Kyuhyun dan tuan Lee berpelukan sebentar, prosesi pun dilanjutkan dengan pemasangan cincin oleh Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi berada di kamar pun keluar bersama Nyonya Lee. Sungmin memakai setelan jas berwarna putih dengan kemeja berwarna soft pink. Wajahnya yang putih mulus sedikit diberi riasan oleh sang ibu namun tetap memberi kesan natural. Warna pipi Sungmin yang sedang merona karena bahagia menambah keimutan wajah itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar terpesona dengan sosok di depannya kini.

"Kyu, apa yang kau lihat? Cepat pakaikan cincinnya di jari Sungmin." Bisikan sang kakak, Cho Ahra, menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari khayalannya.

"Eh? I-iya. Tunggu! Cincinnya mana ya?" ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai bingung mencari di mana cincin yang akan dipakaikannya pada Sungmin.

"Omona Kyu! Apa segitu terpesonanya kau dengan Sungmin sampai badan sebesar Shindong saja kau tidak lihat, ckckck!" kini sang leader Super Junior, Leeteuk yang menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

Ya, benar kata Leeteuk. Cincin yang dicari Kyuhyun dari tadi kini sedang dipegang oleh Shindong yang bahkan sedang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. Karena Shindong memang bertugas memegang kotak cincin yang akan digunakan untuk malam bahagia ini. Namun, mungkin karena pesona Sungmin malam ini yang menghipnotis Kyuhyun, maka Kyuhyun agak kurang berkonsentrasi terhadap apa yang berada di sekitarnya.

Dengan canggung, Kyuhyun mengambil cincin itu dan memakaikannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin pun hanya tersenyum malu saat melihat cincin yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun kini telah menghiasi jari manis kirinya.

"Sekarang kalian telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri, silahkan mencium pasangan anda!" celetukan tiba-tiba dari Siwon membuat semua orang menatap kaget ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa Siwonnie?" tanya Yesung mewakili pertanyaan orang-orang yang menatap Siwon.

"Hehehe, keceplosan hyung! Mianhae! Terbawa suasana." ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum malu dan membungkuk meminta maaf. Sepertinya Siwon punya cita-cita untuk menjadi pendeta dan menikahkan orang kekeke #ditendang sama Siwonest ke sungai Han.

"Hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja Siwon-ah!" tawa Donghae yang kemudian diiringi oleh tawa semua yang hadir.

"Prosesinya sudah selesai, kalau begitu ayo semuanya kita makan dulu." Nyonya Lee pun menginterupsi acara menertawakan Siwon itu dan mengajak semuanya menuju ke meja makan.

Tiba-tiba dari arah luar terdengar derap langkah seseorang.

TING TONG

Suara bel berbunyi. Sungjin pun segera menuju pintu.

CKLEK

"Apakah aku terlambat?" orang di depan pintu itu tersenyum pada Sungjin.

"Eh? Changmin hyung? Sepertinya iya, tapi kalau yang hyung maksud sudah terlambat makan malam sepertinya tidak." Kata Sungjin sambil membukakan pintu agar Changmin bisa masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Hehehe, kau tahu saja maksudku." Changmin terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut Sungjin.

Mereka pun menyusul ke meja makan.

"Wah, tepat sekali kau datang Changmin-ah?" sindir Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja Kyu. Bukankah ini hari bahagiamu, boleh dong berbagi denganku. Benarkan Sungmin hyung?" ucap Changmin sambil mengambil tempat di samping Zhoumi.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis sekali.

"Sungmin hyung, hari ini kau manis sekali." Changmin menatap takjub tanpa berkedip ke arah Sungmin yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Berani kau menatap, Minnie-ku?" Kyuhyun melancarkan serangan deathglarenya pada Changmin.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita mulai makan malamnya." Ucap Nyonya Cho menengahi.

Acara makan malam pun dimulai. Semuanya terlihat bahagia. Apalagi KyuMin couple yang sejak dimulainya makan malam saling melirik satu sama lain.

Setelah selesai, mereka pun pulang ke tempat masing-masing. Super Junior dan Changmin kembali ke dorm mereka masing-masing, Zhoumi dan Henry kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap selama di korea dan Tuan Cho, Nyonya Cho, serta Ahra kembali ke kediaman mereka.

Sesampainya di dorm, para member Super Junior segera kembali ke kamar masing-masing begitu pun KyuMin.

Di kamar KyuMin.

"Hyung~~~!" Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"A-ada apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu seperti ini." Kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil mencium bahu dan rambut Sungmin dari belakang.

"Kau tidak lelah, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Dia membiarkan Kyuhyun memeluknya posesif. Sungmin pun merasa nyaman dengan pelukan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya.

"Tidak. Bagiku, dengan melihatmu saja kelelahanku langsung hilang, Min." Kata Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin merona mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyunnya bisa seromantis ini.

"Kyu, lebih baik kita segera tidur. Besok kita masih ada jadwal." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus permukaan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Baiklah, hyung!" bukannya melepas pelukannya, Kyuhyun malah membalikkan tubuh Sungmin lalu mendekapnya erat.

"K-Kyu?" ucap Sungmin makin gugup.

"Wae, chagi? Aku kan hanya meminta ciuman selamat tidur." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Matanya terus menatap ke bibir berbentuk M itu.

"K-Kyu?" ucap Sungmin sambil menahan dada Kyuhyun dan menghentikan aksi Kyuhyun untuk sementara.

"Hmm?" gumam Kyuhyun beralih menatap mata foxy milik Sungmin.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sungmin bertanya takut-takut, sedangkan Kyuhyun malah mengerutkan keningnya heran. Meskipun begitu, jarak wajah mereka belum berkurang sedikit pun.

"Tanya apa?" Kyuhyun memandang heran kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Itu, emm, tadi pagi, waktu kau sedang pergi mencari hadiah, apa kau bertemu dengan seseorang?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Ne, aku bertemu dengan seorang yeoja yang membantuku memilih hadiah untuk ibumu. Yeoja itu sangat manis. Kau tahu? Dia mengingatkanku padamu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dengan seringainya.

"Benarkah? Mmm...sebenarnya yeoja itu..." mata Sungmin bergerak gelisah. Dia ingin jujur pada Kyuhyun tapi agak takut juga.

"Memangnya yeoja itu siapa, Min? Selingkuhanmu?"Kyuhyun yang sudah tahu bahwa yeoja itu Sungmin malah menggoda Sungmin.

"Tentu saja bukan! Yeoja itu, dia, yeoja itu aku. Kau tidak marah kan Kyu?"ucap Sungmin lagi. Dia masih takut menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah tahu!" jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Kau sudah tahu?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, chagi. Kau tidak akan bisa menipu seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang jenius. Kau ini." Kyuhyun mencubit kecil hidung Sungmin, membuat Sungmin menutup matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Dan sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Zhoumi saat berada di cafe waktu itu?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, biarkan aku menciummu dulu. Kau tahu? Bibirmu itu sudah memanggil-manggilku dari tadi, Min!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Ya! Pervert!" Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun pelan. Wajahnya merona merah karena kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku kan?" goda Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Ishh, kau ini." Sungmin hendak memukul dada Kyuhyun sekali lagi namun tangannya ditangkap oleh Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae, Min!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menahan tangan kanan Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggang Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Sungmin pun menutup matanya, menunggu rasa kenyal dan manis yang sebentar lagi menghampiri bibirnya.

~~~CHU~~~

Kyuhyun melumat pelan bibir bawah Sungmin dan Sungmin pun membalasnya. Tanpa sadar, genggaman tangan kiri Kyuhyun di tangan kanan Sungmin terlepas. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun kini turun kembali ke pinggang Sungmin, menarik tubuh Sungmin agar lebih dekat dengannya. Sedangkan kedua tangan Sungmin meremas kemeja Kyuhyun di bagian dada. Mereka berdua terhanyut dalam ciuman penuh cinta itu, tanpa tahu seseorang sedang patah hati melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

"Hiks, hiks, kenapa kau menyakitiku, Kui Xian?" kata seorang yeoja yang sedang terikat di sebuah gudang penyimpanan tak jauh dari dorm Super Junior dalam bahasa mandarin.

"Kau bodoh ya? Bukan Kyuhyun yang menyakitimu tapi kau sendiri yang menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Menyedihkan!" ucap seorang yeoja lain yang sedang duduk santai di samping yeoja itu sambil menonton adegan penuh cinta layaknya di drama-drama romantis yang sering ditayangkan di televisi. Yeoja itu pun menggunakan bahasa yang sama dengan yeoja yang pertama tadi.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku!" bentak yeoja berwajah oriental itu pada gadis berwajah oriental yang lain.

"Kau kira aku tidak mengerti? Aku juga sempat menyukai Kyuhyun dulu, sebelum aku sadar kalau itu adalah hal yang sia-sia. Kau tahu kenapa?" yeoja yang bernama Victoria menjelaskan pada yeoja di hadapannya yang bernama Lou YiXiao.

"Kenapa?" tanya YiXiao pada Victoria yang masih asyik menonton adegan KyuMin berciuman.

"Kau buta? Kau tidak lihat yang ada di layar itu?" ucap Victoria sambil menunjuk layar TV yang mempertontonkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berciuman penuh cinta.

"Aku tidak mau melihat adegan menjijikan itu" kata YiXiao berusaha tidak menatap pada layar TV yang ada di situ.

"Aku yakin kau sendiri melihatnya kan? Ketulusan cinta di antara dua lelaki itu? Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Meskipun hubungan mereka terlarang tapi saat melihat ketulusan dari mata mereka sepertinya larangan itu bisa menjadi pengecualian bagi mereka." Victoria masih menonton dengan serius adegan KyuMin di layar TV tersebut.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus Sungmin? Kenapa bukan aku?" YiXiao masih meratapi nasibnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu alasannya. Tapi, sepertinya ketulusan itu bisa menutupi pertanyaanmu. Melihat mereka saja, kau sendiri tahu bahwa tidak ada lagi celah untuk berada di tengah mereka. Mereka berdua seakan-akan tercipta untuk saling melengkapi. Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin dan Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun. Apa kau masih belum sadar akan hal itu?" Victoria lagi-lagi membuat YiXiao dilema.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya kau benar, aku tidak mungkin berada di tengah-tengah mereka sekarang tapi jika aku menemukan celah itu suatu hari nanti, aku pasti akan berada di sana." Ucapan YiXiao hanya dibalas dengan tawa meremehkan dari Victoria.

"Kau hanya akan melakukan hal yang sia-sia kalau begitu. Lebih baik kau kembali ke negeri asalmu dan mencari lelaki lain yang mungkin bisa kau ambil hatinya."kata-kata telak Victoria membuat YiXiao terdiam.

"..."

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja jika masih mau menunggu Kyuhyun berpaling padamu. Yang pasti aku sudah menasehatimu agar menyerah sebelum menyesal lebih dalam. Zhoumi sudah membawa kopermu kemari dan membelikanmu tiket pulang malam ini juga. Aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara. Aku harap kau berpikir dua kali untuk menunggu Kyuhyun. Karena itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin." Victoria membawa YiXiao ke mobilnya dan mengantar yeoja itu menuju bandara.

Semoga yeoja itu segera memutuskan yang terbaik bagi dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di kamar KyuMin

"Kyu? Irreona, palli!" Sungmin menggoyangkan bahu Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur di sebelahnya. Posisi Kyuhyun yang memeluknya erat membuat Sungmin harus membangunkan magnae itu terlebih dahulu.

"Enggghhh, wae Min? Masih pagi, kenapa kau membangukanku?" Kyuhyun menjawab malas-malasan sambil tetap mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin.

"Kyu, aku mau mandi. Aku ada jadwal pagi ini. Lepaskan pelukanmu dulu ne?" Sungmin memohon pada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, tapi berikan aku _morning kiss_ dulu." Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya ke arah Sungmin.

"Haah, kau ini." Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. Dia pun terpaksa menuruti permintaan kekasihnya itu daripada dia harus mendapat ceramah dari manager hyung.

~~~CHU~~~

Sungmin berniat mencium Kyuhyun sekilas namun Kyuhyun malah menahan kepala Sungmin dan mulai mendominasi _morning kiss_ tersebut.

"Emmphh, Kyummphh, aku ada jadwal mmmphh!" Sungmin berusaha berbicara di tengah ciumannya. Namun Kyuhyun malah tetap mencium Sungmin. Sungmin memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun agar magnae evil itu melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Sungmin-ah! Kau sudah siap belum?" suara Leeteuk dari luar kamar mereka mau tidak mau memaksa Kyuhyun untuk melepas ciumannya.

"Huaah, kau ini benar-benar Kyu. Aishhh, bibirku pasti jadi bengkak." Sungmin memegang bibirnya yang memang terasa lebih tebal dari sebelumnya. Dia bangkit dari posisinya saat sadar Kyuhyun sudah melepas pelukannya.

"Mianhae chagi! Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak pernah tahan melihat bibirmu itu." Kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah sok polos.

"Issh, kau ini!" Sungmin ingin sekali memukul kepala Kyuhyun namun suara teriakan Leeteuk dari luar kamar membuatnya harus segera bersiap-siap jika tidak mau terlambat. "Ne, hyung. 15 menit lagi aku keluar" Sungmin pun berlari ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap mengikuti jadwalnya hari ini.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Minnie!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap pintu kamar mandi yang telah ditutup oleh Sungmin.

**TBC**

**Cuap-cuap Author**

Hehehe #plakkk. Mianhaeeee! #deep bow. Saya benar-benar author tidak baik karena baru sekarang meng-update ff ini. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ff ini dipublish juga. Hiks hiks hiks, mianhae reader-deul sekalian! #deep bow. Saya juga kurang yakin dengan chapter ini, hiks mianhae lagi! #deep bow again.

Tinggal satu chapter lagi ff sekuel ini akan tamat. Mohon doanya agar saya bisa menamatkan ff ini dan The Different of Like and Love dengan segera dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya

Bagi yang masih sempat membaca, harap meninggalkan jejak. Arigatou Gozaimashita!

**000 KYUMIN IS REAL 000**

**Arigatou Gozaimashita buat readers-sama yang masih mau membaca fanfict ini,**

**Maaf jika saya selalu mengupdate terlalu lama**

**Saya tidak bisa menghindari berbagai macam kesibukan yang ada dalam kehidupan saya sehingga membuat fanfict ini terlalu lama update**

**Sekali lagi, GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAMA! *deep bow***

**Special Thanks to:**

**Sazkia yeongwonhi ELF; hana; kyuminnie05; ****Kyo Ellie****; yukiLOVESUNGMIN; ****Park Nara Quinnevil****; Nara Hyuga; itha'evilkyu.**

**Maaf karena tidak sempat membalas review kalian. **


End file.
